User talk:Rocketslime 1 1
---- Game Classifications Do you have another idea of classifications? Yoshi Noir (talk) 01:40, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Infobox CVG Price Section Yes. I had thought. You can remove this. You can remove this. How do you like the new game classifications icon? Yoshi Noir (talk) 14:19, February 16, 2014 (UTC) SSB4 Videos Hey, I was adding in more of the trailers on the Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS page and for some reason the template wouldn't add the Little Mac trailer. It did work with the Sonic and Rosalina & Luma trailers. Can it not detect certain videos until they are past a certain date? Bibvahoopy2 (talk) 21:41, February 18, 2014 (UTC)Bibvahoopy2 Wii MotionPlus Icon A Wii MotionPlus icon in Infobox CVG/Classes? 03:45, February 21, 2014 (UTC) New Poll I think we might be in need of a new poll on the main home page. Bibvahoopy2 (talk) 13:36, February 27, 2014 (UTC)Bibvahoopy2 NES Wikia Hi, this is SlashMan, administrator of NES Wiki. The agreement was made a while ago to establish a merger between Wikis, with NES Wiki becoming part of Nintendo Wiki, and I had taken all the steps, moving important articles and information over. Unfortunately, the last step (the merger itself) has never been accomplished. I'm told that the only way to do that is through a Wikia administrator. I have made the request multiple times, but to no avail. I'm writing this to let you know that I haven't forgotten about the plan, but I don't know what further actions to take. Thanks. -SlashMan (talk) 05:32, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Hello I need some informations about the wikis which are affiliated to nintendo wiki, so I ask you, as you're an admin, Who should I contact to affiliate a wiki? Then, Is it possible to affiliate this wiki to nintendo wiki? ---- Simpson55 (talk) 21:43, March 9, 2014 (UTC) I am kind of confused with the hidden category thing. For example, when I found out, I decided to clean the category system on the Mario Kart Wiki. I removed the "Super Mario Kart" and "Battle stages" categories from pages and added only the "Battle stages in Super Mario Kart" category, and then added the " " thing to the "Battle stages in Super Mario Kart" category page. It seemed to work just fine and I continued earning the badges for "Battle stages", but later, when I started doing the other games, the "game battle stages" category completely disappeared from the articles, and I didn't earn the badges. I am kind of confused, when you have time could you help me with this? If you need it, the link is here. Thanks in advance! Lumoshi says: SIMPLICITY, YEAH 03:28, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Actually, you may discard my previous message. I have decided to do something else. Lumoshi says: SIMPLICITY, YEAH 16:43, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Greetings I am JPhil2.0, an avid wiki editor. I can be seen working the Whoniverse Fanon Wiki; the Doctor Who, Torchwood, and Sarah Jane Adventures Fanon Wiki. I am rather good at coding and enjoy the nintendo games. Nintendo is a huge company with many, many, many games, therefore it's wiki has great potential! You do a very nice job around here, but I was wondering if you'd like some help? I'm pretty sure some of you guys can code, that's cool, but I bring designs to the table that are simply amazing! I would like to code this wiki. Give it a nice face-lift. I coded the entire Whoniverse Fanon, and it really looks better now! In no way am I insinuating this wiki doesn't look nice, I'm simply saying that with my help this wiki could look even better! It could potentially be a Central Hub for all Nintendo wikis! Or at least an even more pronounced one! The fact is, I can truly assist if you want me to. I understand if you decline this offer, but you are truly missing out on an awesome re-vamping! Please think about it. JPhil2.0 02:26, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Achievements Hey, Rocket. Since I have Admin rights, should I just go ahead and create the "Magazine" Achievement track myself, or did you want me to give you the images? Dubya Scott (talk page • home wiki) 02:02, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Hello again This is my test wiki for this wiki. On it you'll find a few of the proposals I want to make. I assure you, you haven't seen anything yet! I hope you enjoy what you see, JPhil2.0 02:40, March 15, 2014 (UTC) re copy its only temporary till i un wikify them. User:Dream Era(It's Thinking 2......... 04:40, March 15, 2014 (UTC)) Thank you I thought you might like the design. Now that I have a basic idea, we can get into the specifics. What would you personally like done to the design? After I get your specifications, I can make your "dream design" come true. After loads of updates, I can implement them on here. JPhil2.0 13:57, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Tis Done I fixed all of the specifications you have informed me of. I am working on that template. May I add some more little flourishes to the design? JPhil2.0 20:37, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Achievements (part 2) I guess I won't be needing the templates you mentioned. I managed to figure out the sizes on my own. Thanks anyway, though. Also, I realized "Item" wasn't on your list in the thread. Did you leave that type off intentionally, or was that a mistake? Dubya Scott (talk page • home wiki) 23:25, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Re:Copying content ok. sound goof 2 me! User:Dream Era(It's Thinking 2......... 04:20, March 16, 2014 (UTC)) What? What is the badge case and the pokemon list and how did you add them? 13:46, March 19, 2014 (UTC)13:46, March 19, 2014 (UTC)13:46, March 19, 2014 (UTC)13:46, March 19, 2014 (UTC)Faedonsuper (talk) 13:46, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Why did you get rid of the sonic blast page Why did you get rid of the sonic blast page ia made. I thought that i was a ok editon. I know that it needed work but that dose't mean to get rid of it.Starfox u (talk) 21:06, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Need help with making headlings I do really know how to make them. And i would like to know how. Starfox u (talk) 20:33, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Hello again I'm sorry I've been so busy. I have finals and other school stuff. Let me run over the CSS, and we could probably start importing CSS code by tomorrow. Thanks again, JPhil2.0Profile • Message Wall03:02:01 Wed Templates I need some help with makeing templates for photo's. Starfox u (talk) 21:23, April 16, 2014 (UTC) I'm ready Whenever you're ready to input the code, just tell me. The CSS is done, but i have a lot of template stuff to work on. JPhil2.0Profile • Message Wall22:31:38 Wed Re:Templates Yes i need help with the template infobox photo. I don't know how to work it.Starfox u (talk) 22:49, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Resignation Hey Rocket. This is Calebddd. As I'm sure you know, I have stopped editing here nearly two years ago. Because I wasn't sure at the time if I was actually going to be gone for good, I didn't say anything. Then I forgot about Nintendo Wiki. I just now remembered it and realized that I should check in and see what the current state of it is. The quality is higher than I remember it and I would like to both congratulate and thank you for the work you have done for the past couple of years. As of now, I am officially no longer going to edit the wiki or act as admin. Thank you and the other admins for help keeping the wiki in the quality that it is in. Calebddd (talk) 22:33, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Hi! What are the requiremnts for adminship? -- My ProfileTalk to me 05:09, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Wikia's Video Swap Tool Hi there! Though you might already know about, I thought I’d remind you about Wikia’s Video Swap tool, which allows you to very easily swap out YouTube videos embedded across your community for the Wikia equivalent. It only effects YouTube videos with a matching Wikia video. Swapping out your videos for matching officially licensed Wikia videos means that the videos on your community are less likely to be taken down and rendered unwatchable. With your approval, I can go through and make these swaps for you — if you’d rather undertake this task yourself — or if you’re uninterested entirely — just let me know! I'll likely start making some of the swaps for you in a week, so be sure to let me know as soon as you can if you'd rather not make the switch." Thanks! Mhadick (talk) 23:25, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Golden Ticket Contest Hi there! Wikia is excited to announce our Golden Ticket contest, the winner of which will win an all-expenses paid trip to E3 2014 in Los Angeles as the biggest fan there to represent the massive Nintendo Wikia community. Please feel free to enter the contest yourself (if you're eligible)! We’d also appreciate it if you’d let your community know about the contest. Due to the narrow timeframe for the contest, I took the liberty of adding a badge to your main page slider that links to the sign-up page. Feel free to remove it if you want, but I think it'll be a good way to let your community know they have a chance to represent your community at E3. Thanks, and good luck! Mhadick (talk) 22:23, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Species Category I see the new Species Category is out, should I put Digimon under this category or not. Thanks D64 (talk) 14:40, May 31, 2014 (UTC) I have Nintendo Wii,the Games are good like Play. Re:Species Category Okay I'll get on that sooner or later, thanks D64 (talk) 20:13, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks you helped me understand the head at the beginning of pages better, I gave all Digimon a species type and class level and removed all genders, thanks for your help! D64 (talk) 05:30, June 1, 2014 (UTC) I have a cool idea for the Nintendo Wiki I have an interesting idea that might encourage more contributions to the Nintendo Wiki. The idea is to have a feature called "Game of the Week". When a game is announced for the week, contributors are supposed to visit the game's article and try to contribute as much as they can; whether it is plot details, gameplay info, characters, levels, development, images, videos, credits or something else. This feature might be helpful because I notice that there are some AAA Nintendo games that don't have a lot of information in them, even recently released games like Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy and Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. A game's page can see a lot improvement if a lot of people focus on it and work on it. People can also be encouraged to make blog posts about the game of the week. What do you think? -- FF_Fan (talk) 03:00, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :Great! I'm glad you like the idea! Because I have more ideas involved with that... :Maybe there is a way to reward people who contribute to the article during that week. Maybe integrate it with the Badge system? :Also, I think there should be a page dedicated to the Game of the Week idea in general that offers wiki tutorials for people who would like to contribute but don't know how or don't know where to begin. This is also a good place to list some of the most needed info for a particular game of the week. :Anyway, I've stumbled onto plenty of game articles that would start off the Game of the Week idea, but I have to go now so I will post them this evening. -- FF_Fan (talk) 19:52, June 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Here is a list of possible games of the week: ::The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds ::Mario & Luigi: Dream Team ::Game & Wario ::Scribblenauts Unlimited ::Scribblenauts Unmasked ::Rayman Legends ::Rayman Origins ::The Wonderful 101 ::DuckTales Remastered ::Wii Party U ::Disney Infinity ::Bravely Default ::Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy ::Yoshi's New Island (Still missing some info) ::Mario Party: Island Tour (Still missing some info) ::Upcoming Games ::Pushmo World ::Yarn Yoshi ::Skylanders Trap Team ::Shovel Knight ::Shin Megami Tensei X Fire Emblem ::Watch Dogs ::Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U (Still missing some info) :: Is this page even necessary? I came across this page today. Do we even need this page? (It's also seriously outdated lol) http://nintendo.wikia.com/wiki/Warren_Spector?s=wldiff&diff=0&oldid=240706 Jumpman98 (talk) 15:25, June 10, 2014 (UTC) References I do not know how to add references to pages.Starfox u (talk) 23:43, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Wario wiki Can you help me editi on the WarioWiki .Starfox u (talk) 12:53, June 19, 2014 (UTC) I need help with editing the character pages on the wario wiki. If you would help that would be great.Starfox u (talk) 15:56, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Could you add the head template to warwiki. It would be a huge help.Starfox u (talk) 19:29, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Thanks that was a big help.Starfox u (talk) 19:38, June 19, 2014 (UTC)